Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is one of the hot topics in the current research field of flat panel displays. Compared to the liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the OLED display devices demonstrate many advantages including low energy consumption, low production cost, self-illumination, wide view angle, fast response speed, etc. Currently, the OLED display devices have being used to replace the traditional LCD displays in various applications of flat panel displays, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, etc.
An OLED includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel is usually formed by three subpixels, namely, a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel, and a blue (B) subpixel. Such an arrangement of the pixels is generally referred to as an RGB pixel arrangement structure. When the pixel of the display panel needs to display a certain color, by adjusting the gray-scale value for each of the R, the G, and the B subpixels, the three subpixels may work together to display a desired color. However, the traditional RGB pixel arrangement structure may not meet the requirements of electronic devices on high-resolution displays.
The disclosed pixel structures, display panels, display devices, and driving methods for the display panels are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.